A Christmas like no other
by jadiekit
Summary: A one shot with two chapters. Christmas on Afghan. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot, linked to my main story 'It had to be me not you'. I don't really know what a Christmas in Afghan is like so it's all guess work and I hope you enjoy it! :D Note: Though this is a one-shot it will be about 2 chapters :)**  
**-**

The sun began rising in the sky, every soldier in their tents, or cabin like accommodation that belonged to the officers. It had been cleared up that as it was Christmas there would be no patrols and everything would be more relaxed however weapons were still to be carried around. They may have halted for the day but it didn't mean the enemy had.

As the sun light went through the slight gap in his window Captain James began to stir from his sleep. Up at sun rise, asleep well past sun set, the life of an officer. As he stretched his arms above his head, letting out a grunt that was a mixture of tiredness and a good stretch, he felt something slightly heavy on his bare chest that shifted. Opening his eyes slightly, the light hurting his eyes briefly before he looked down his chest seeing Molly fast asleep. He smiled and put his arms around her softly and began gently playing with her hair that was down, falling down her bare back. As he did this he closed his eyes relaxing and almost falling asleep before he felt her shift on his chest and heard a cockney voice mutter "Boss? You awake?" The captain let out a chuckle before opening his eyes, finding Molly right on top of him, her eyes the first thing he saw. He could get used to this. "I am Dawesy." leaning up he softly kissed her before muttering. "Merry Christmas" Grinning down at him she kissed him again over and over before pulling back, giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, well at least in his opinion, and muttered back "Merry Christmas Boss." Placing his hand on the young medic's cheek he chuckled "Up you get, as much as I'd love to just lay here and waste the day but I need to do something before we are made to get up and hand out the parcels from home." Molly pouted slightly before getting up and shoving on one of his tops over her coursing him to chuckle before getting up in just his boxers wondering over to his locker and pulled out a parcel, moving over to the bed and passing it to Molly. "Merry Christmas."

**_A few weeks earlier_**

Charles was sat at his desk, the torch light on so he could see what he was doing. Molly was in two sections tent for the night meaning he could write his letter in peace, not that she was any trouble, but this letter was about her.

_Dear Mother,_  
_ I know I haven't wrote to you for a while and I'm sorry about that I have been busy. The last letter I wrote to you was about me and Molly being allowed to be together on tour, I can't wait for you to meet her! Anyway I haven't wrote to you for that... It's Christmas soon as you know and I want to get Molly something but it's not like I can get anything from out here... I put the money for Sam's gift and Yours' and Father's gift into you account however if you could get something for Molly that would be amazing and tell me the cost and I will transfer the money over when I can. I was thinking something a long the lines of a West ham football top and maybe some jewellery... just go nuts. Thanks you're the best, send my love to the family and hope to see you all soon. Have a great Christmas!_

_Lots of Love_  
_ Charles._

**_A few days before Christmas_**

The parcels had arrived a head of Christmas as usual however with most saying don't open until Christmas day they weren't distributed to the men. Using his rank he took the parcel that was his, two having been sent, one that said the same as other Do not open until Christmas day and the other with a letter attached which was the one he took. Quickly stashing the parcel into his locker knowing it was for Molly he opened the letter smiling as he read it.

_Dear Charles,_  
_ I miss you, the whole family does but it's a relief to hear from you and to know that you are safe and sound. I have done as you asked, hopefully she will like it and you will too as you don't fully know what we have bought her. I am not doing to write the price in a letter so we will discuss it when you get home. Keep safe!_

_Lots of Love_  
_ Mum x_

**_Present day_**

Molly looked down at the parcel, tears in her eyes. "W-What... H-How?" she blushed having not opened it yet. "You didn't have to... I mean I haven't got you anything..." she looked up at him biting at her lower lip. Captain James walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Shut up and just open it." he said before smiling. Opening up the parcel the first thing she was saw the West Ham shirt. She was practically grinning from ear to ear as she picked it up looking at it. Turning it around her grin seemed to get wider if that was ever possible. On the back at the top was 'DAWESY'. It even coursed Charles to laugh making a mental note to thank is him. He guessed he'd let slip and called her Dawesy in one of the letters home. He then turned his attention back to Molly who had found the smaller present, that was actually wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. Opening it up she bit her lower lip seeing a well known jewellery shop's name. Opening it up there was a necklace with a heart on it. Looking up at him she had tears softly falling down her face. "This is proper nice boss... Thank you." Putting the gifts to the side of her she practically launched herself at him, causing him to fall backward but his arms held her close and safe. "I love you" she kissed him softly. "Ditto" he smiled up at her kissing her back. This was one of the best Christmases he had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all those great reviews! Seen as you all seem to enjoy it I have decided I will possible add more then just two chapters! Hope you all enjoy it!  
-**

Molly Dawes walked out of the captain's cabin wearing her new West Ham t-shirt and her usual combat bottoms and boots. A lot of the lads were also in their combats, some in shorts and some even topless. To Molly's disappointment though Captain James had his top on. The pair walked over to where they were meeting the rest of the section, James walking off past them. "Morning Dawesy! Merry Christmas!" They all jeered hugging her. "Merry Christmas you cockwombles!" she chuckled and they all waited for the Captain to return. It wasn't long until Captain James returned in a Santa hat with the parcel bag over his shoulder. "Waay hey! We have are own Santa!" Mansfield Mike yelled coursing the rest of the section to hoot and jeer before they all started laughing. "Alright boys shut up or these presents won't be handed out." As if they hadn't even been talking at all they were all silent as their presents from family, friends and even lovers were handed out. It wasn't much and they knew they would probably be getting their main gifts when they got back but these small gifts, from the more socks and the sweets filled the soldiers with joy, laughing and even crying a little at the pictures their familys had sent.

Molly opened up her package to see some cheap nail varnish, a few hard sweets, a picture of the Dawes family and a letter. She knew that was all she would be getting for Christmas, even when she got home she wouldn't be getting much else, maybe a tenner for a pint down the pub but she didn't mind at all. Opening the letter she saw it was from her mum.

_Molls,_  
_ Merry Christmas darling we here are missing you so much! Write to me when you can because I need to know that you're safe and that. I know this letter is short but you know me not good with words. When are you coming home? Do you know? Love you. Please write back.  
Love  
Mum x_

Molly could see the dried tear drops on the paper that slightly smudged the ink and sighed making a mental note to write her a letter that night.

Later that day they all went around to the mess tent, all getting a small Christmas dinner and even had Christmas crackers, though the bang was one of the pathetic little ones, and they all were having a fun time. They chatted, laughed and were all glad to be in each other company. Once finished Captain James came and sat next to Molly and two section, James having to eat with the other officers. Suddenly without warning Nude-nut had a little cluster of mistletoe over Molly and James. Looking up at it Molly blushed and James looked over to the officers table. Beck chuckled and gave him a nod meaning he would allow it this once. Turning to Molly he softly took her face into his hands and kissed her softly. She found herself kissing him back, her arms going around his neck and his around her waist. Two section cheers and wolf whistled. This was the best Christmas yet! They may not have their blood family but they were family within themselves.

**-  
Sorry it's short but there are going to be at least 2 other chapters so :)**


End file.
